The Struggle For Peace
by Gundam Ninja
Summary: The story of Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne as they try to bring peace.
1. Chapter 1:The Attackon Heliopolis

Warning:In this fanfic,i will rewrite pretty much everything in seed in my own way,if anyone wants to bash me/kill me go right ahead and do it.

Intro:Kira Yamato is working as a spy for the clyne faction.The clyne Faction is a secret group who tries to bring about peace. He is on Heliopolis to investigate rumors of Orb building mobile suits on Heliopolis. He has enrolled in Heliopolis technical college as cover.

Key

Normalactions

_Italicsspeech_

**Boldthoughts**

Chapter One:The Attack on Heliopolis

Kira sat on a bench in the park looking over some files he had on his laptop. He closed the laptop as soon as he heard a voice coming towards him saying _Hey Kira, how's it going._

Kira stood up and answered _Everything is fine Tolle, how about you?_

Tolle answered _Well, not that great, I got a D on the test we took last week. I wish I got straight A's like you do._

Suddenly, an alarm went off and an announcement was heard saying _All civilians, please report to your shelters immediately._

As Tolle ran off to the nearest shelter, Kira stood still thinking **This must be it, ZAFT must be coming after the Earth Alliances prototype mobile suits.**

He ran off to wear he hid his mobile suit, the Freedom. He quickly hopped into the cockpit and started it up. He ran a check of all the systems, they all came up green. Then, he flew off in the freedom towards where GINN's were entering the colony. He opened up a comm link with the Clyne Faction's flagship, the Eternal. He said _This is Kira Yamato reporting in, ZAFT has launched it attack on Heliopolis. I moving to intercept now._

A voice over the comm link replied _Roger that, we'll send reinforcements as soon as possible._

As he closed the comm link, he saw a team of three GINNs in his monitors. He fired two shots at the lead one destroying it. The other two open fired on him with there assault rifles. He avoided their fire moved in close destroying one with his beam saber in his right hand. The other GINN attempted to retreat, but Kira shot him down with his beam rifle.

He opened a comm link with every unit in the area and said _This is Kira Yamato,pilot of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, I'm asking all ZAFT forces to retreat and settle this matter diplomatically._

Their was no response from the ZAFT forces as they continued the attack. As he was finishing up his request, a white CGUE caming charging at him and attacking with his sword. Kira blocked the sword with his shield and fired his CIWS at the enemy mobile suits head. The enemy dodged with little to no damage. He extended and fired his railguns at the CGUE, but it dodged the shots.**Judging by the color of the suit and the pilots skill, I'd say this guy is none other than Rau La Creuseit.**

The CGUE fired a barrage from it machine gun. Kira blocked with his shield and countered with his plasma cannons. The CGUEs left arm was destroyed by ther attack and it retreated with Kira firing several shots at it from his beam rifle. Kira then went after the GINNs that were attacking the warehouse where the prototypes were kept. Just as he destroyed the last of the GINNs, his reinforcements arrived and drove the remaining ZAFT forces out of the colony. However, four of the five prototypes were successfully stolen.

There was destruction everywhere, but at least the colony was still standing and it could be rebuilt. He flew the freedom out of the colony and boarded the Eternal. He went to go report into Lacus Clyne herself.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2:Aftermath

**Key**

NormalActions

_Italicsspeech_

**BoldThoughts**

Chapter Two: Aftermath

Kira entered Lacus Clyne's office and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. Lacus was playing with her haro and didn't even realize Kira had come in. _Excuse me Lacus, I'm here to report what happened on Heliopolis._said Kira.

Lacus replied _Alright Kira, go ahead and give me your report._

Kira began _Well, the attack started at 0700 hours when an attack force consisting of GINNs entered the colony. At this point the civilians of Heliopolis were evacuated to their shelters. I believe the attack force was lead by none other than Rau La Creseit. I engaged in combat with him where I damaged his CGUE and he retreated. I proceeded to engaged the remaining GINNs who were attacking the warehouse where the five prototypes were being kept. After our reinforcements arrived, the remaining ZAFT forces retreated. However, four of the five earth alliance prototypes were successfully stolen. The remaining prototype is the GAT-X105 Strike. It still remains in the warehouse and its uncertain what the EA forces and Orb plan to do about it. Thankfully, civilian casualties were kept to a minimum._

Lacus responded _I see, the fact that Orb was brought into this war is sad but seemingly unavoidable. We will offer all the help we can in getting the civilians back to their regular lives._

_What do you suppose will be the fallout from this event._ asked Kira.

Lacus replied _I guess it depends how Orb handles it. It is possible ZAFT will declare war on Orb or the other way around. I don't believe Orb will be the one who declares war, but after this anything is possible._

They turned on the monitor as Orbs Chief Representative was about to address this matter. The man on the screen said _Today has been one of pain. I'd like to take this opportunity to apologize to the people of my nation and especially to the people of Heliopolis. For the mistakes I have made, I'd like to say that they are unforgivable. I will also use this opportunity to announce that I am stepping down as the chief representative of Orb._

Later, it was announce that ZAFT will not declare war on Orb over this event. Also, it was found out that the earth alliances new assualt ship the Archangel had taken the GAT-X105 Strike and left Heliopolis. Their destination is unsure, but Kira believed they were heading to the EA lunar base. He and Lacus decided they should keep and eye on the Archangel while not interferring.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3:Watching

Chapter 3:Watching

Kira sat in a seat in the bridge of the eternal drinking a bottle of water. Lacus was sitting in her commanders seat with her pink haro bounching in her lap. They had been watching the Archangel from a distance ever since it launched.

Suddenly, a crewmen said "Miss Lacus, four ZAFT mobile suits are advancing towards the Archangel."

Lacus responded "We shouldn't interfere or it will look like we are alligned with the earth alliance which won't help when we try to open negotiations for peace with ZAFT and EA. We will stay out of this battle no matter the outcome."

The crewmen replied "Yes mam."

Kira looked at Lacus with admiration. He admired her strength in the most difficult situations and how well she handled them. He also admired her ability to maintain her composure in the most adverse situations. He believed her decision to stay out of the fight was the right choice.

Just then, the crewmen said "Mam, ZAFT is attacking with the four stolen prototypes."

Kira was shocked to hear this and said "What! I didn't think they would use them this soon. If all the Archangel has is the Strike, then it won't stand a chance."

Lacus agreed with a nod. The crewmen said "Mam, we have a problem. I just intercepted a transmission from the Archangel saying it has civilian refugees onboard."

Lacus had a look of concern on her face now as she said "This is a problem, all those people will be killed. I didn't want to do this, but we have to intervene to save those people. Kira, please get ready to launch."

Kira exited the bridge and went to put his pilot suit on. After getting his suit on, he headed for the hanger. Once he got there, he entered the cockpit of the freedom as a machanic said good luck.

He moved to the linear catapult. He said "Kira Yamato..Freedom...Launching!" as he was catapulted into space.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4:A Hard Fought Battle

Chapter 4:A Hard Fought Battle

After launching from the eternal, Kira sent a transmission to the ZAFT ship asking them to call off the attack due to the civilian refugees. There was no response from ZAFT, so Kira in the freedom sped towards the battle. He fired three shots at the dual as he flew by it. The dual managed to avoid the shots.

"Who the hell is this guy?"said Yzak.

Kira saw that the strike was struggling to even move much less fight. The buster fired a shot at the freedom with its beam rifle. Kira blocked the shots with his shield as the aegis attacked with its beam saber. Kira blocked the saber with his saber. He fired his CIWS at the aegis' head, but it had little effect due to the aegis' phase shift armor.

As the freedom backed off, he fired his plasma cannons at the blitz. The blitz dodged and countered by firing its lancer darts at the freedom. Kira managed to avoid most of the darts, but one grazed the freedoms arm though it had little effect due to the phase shift armor. The dual came charging at the freedom with its beam saber in hand. It swung its saber at the torso of the freedom, but Kira blocked with his shield. Kira then attacked with his saber grazing the left side of the dual making a small cut in it.

Yzak said in a rage"DAMN YOU! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!"

Athrun said "Yzak, calm down. You won't be able to focus if you're angry like that."

"Shut up Athrun, I can take care of myself." replied Yzak.

Dearka said "Oh man, we won't win if we are fighting with each other."

"Athrun is right Yzak, you should calm down." said Nicol to Yzak.

"Oh would you guys get off my back, I told you I can take care of myself." said Yzak.

Kira locked onto the four suits with the freedoms multi target tracking system and fired all of its weapons. The aegis, blitz, dual, and buster struggled to dodge all of the fire and recieved damage. After this, the ZAFT ship fired of flares to retreat and the four suits returned to their ship. Kira also returned to the eternal.

Afterwards, the eternal sent a transmission to the archangel saying that they only helped them to save the refugees. They also went on to say that they will take on the refugees and get them to a safe location. The archangel agreed to hand them over to the clyne faction.

Then, Lacus and Kira went to meet with the archangels captain Lt. Murrue Ramius to discuss certain issues. They warned Lt. Ramius that they will not help the archangel anymore than they already have and went back to the eternal. The two ships seperated and went in two different directions though the clyne faction still intended to keep an eye on the archangel.


End file.
